1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch case having a shock resistant structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a shock resistance structure, it is well known that a cover made of soft synthetic resin is attached to the wristwatch case. This cover decorates the wristwatch case and also serves to resist any shock applied to front and circumferential surfaces of the wristwatch case.
No shock resistance structure is provided on a back surface of the wristwatch case because the back surface contacts directly a wrist of an user.
In some of wristwatches, a pair of wrist bands are attached to the wristwatch case at 6- and 12-o'clock positions thereof and are curved backward at all times to fit an outline of the wrist.
In the case of wristwatches having these wrist bands, the wrist bands serve as a cushion to absorb any shock applied to the back surface of the wristwatch case when the wristwatch is dropped on the floor, for example. However, the wrist bands themselves must be curved backward and unswingable at any time. Therefore, an attaching structure of the wrist bands to the wristwatch case, material of the wrist bands, and design thereof are limited.